This disclosure relates to a spare tire cover-mounted loudspeaker.
The spare wheel well of an automobile has been used as a location for a loudspeaker enclosure. In some examples, as shown in FIG. 1, a loudspeaker assembly 30 providing an acoustic volume 36 is located inside the volume 13 of the spare wheel assembly 10.